


Bulge-Warmer

by Bobsled_Hostage



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood relaxes with a new slave's well trained mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulge-Warmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eena_Eena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eena_Eena/gifts).



> _I'd really like for HM to be tied up in bondage with GHB face fucking her._

The Grand Highblood, Autarch and High Priest of the Church of the Mirthful Messiahs, was in a good mood.  He’d washed his club in the blood of no fewer than seven apostates and, after a fabulous three course dinner, he was ready to try out a new bulge-warmer.  Halfway through his third plate of scorpions in lusus cheese, he’d collared one of the attendants and demanded his latest concubine prepared, and now, in one of the many pailing lounges of his ancillary harem, he saw that they had done exactly as instructed.

The latest catch came highly recommended, and he could see why.  She was chained naked on her knees, arms suspended by iron fetters around her wrists, and she had maybe the most incredible rack he’d ever set eyes on: enormous spirals that curled outward beautifully, projecting from the sides of her head at an angle perfect for a pair of enormous hands to wrap around.  His codpiece fell to the floor.  His fucktoy watched as his large purple organ emerged, her dead eyes indicating he’d made the right choice.  Sometimes you wanted to break ‘em in yourself, and sometimes you just wanted to slide into a warm, well trained hole.

The Handmaid was not a small woman, and the Grand Highblood’s bulge was easily longer than her forearm, and at least its equal in diameter, if not thicker.

“Open WIDE, SLUT!”

She opened her mouth as wide as it would go, wider than any normal troll could have and still barely wide enough to admit the Mirthful Messiah’s Right Hand and his gigantic dick.  The massive indigo grabbed her roughly by the horns and pushed the tip into her mouth.

The Demoness did not gag. She didn’t breathe through her nose.  She didn’t breathe at all.   The Highblood’s bulge met no resistance in its long, slow, brutal passage between her lips, over her tongue and gums, past tonsils and uvula and into her protein chute.  Her long, slender neck bulged visibly as the massive purple bulge pushed its way toward her nutrition cistern.  The knot near the base didn’t give her any trouble at all, and soon the entire thing was inside her.

The Highblood cackled, tugging her head.  “DAMN girl.  Mosta my slaves take a motherfuckin’ PERIGEE before they can take THIS BULGE.  The FUCK you learn to do that?”

He wiped the pad of a gigantic, calloused thumb under her eye and discovered she wasn’t even crying.  She just pressed her tongue to the underside of his enormous bulge, folding it along the contours and ridges.

“Shit I think I LIKE you, gutterblood, I think you got a FUCKIN’ FUTURE here.”

The rustblood looked up with lifeless eyes, mouth stretched around his gargantuan indigo cock.  He began to laugh, guffawing as his eyes flashed bright and fear began to radiate from him in great, psychic waves.  His bulge cozy didn’t even bat an eye, not that she could have with her hands chained above her head.  She obediently continued to suck, unphased by the voodoos.

“MESSIAHS, you better BELIEVE I’m keeping you, bitch.”

He began to fuck her face.  The knot stopped him from pulling out, so this mostly meant wriggling back and forth inside her, rubbing her throat raw.  She knew how he died, knew the exact moment she’d be permitted to get a little of her own back and give him a taste of _real_ fear, real pain. Her Master was cruel, but he was not above deigning to grant her such small rewards for a job well done.  The thought would have to sustain her for the rest of the mission, most of which she knew would be moments like this: servicing clown bulge and listening to his stupid, pointless gibbering.  It wasn’t as though any of this was really necessary, she couldn’t see how any of it would affect the final outcome.  She wished she could just skip to the end.

Granting her wish, the indigo grabbed a handful of her hair. 

“Now I know some of you WHORES don’t like to SWALLOW, so I’ll make it EASY FOR YOU.”  And with that he was gushing into her.  She could feel his seed as it pumped through every inch of his behemoth bulge, all the way from the root to the tip, directly down her chute and into her cistern.  It felt like he was pouring a whole gallon of the stuff into her.

“Don’t fuckin’ WASTE and of that, SLUT!  You may be on my GOOD SIDE for now but you just fuckin’ WAIT AND SEE what happens if you spill any of my seed.”

He pumped his hips and groaned as the last of his purple spunk emptied down her gullet.  As if she could even spit anything out with his knot in her mouth.  His thumb dug into the bed of her right horn while she waited for the swelling to go down so he could pull it out.  The moment he could extract it, he pulled his bulge out of her, leaving her throat and mouth mucusy and bitter tasting.  He clubbed her across the face with it, swinging his hips and slapping her two, three times, chuckling all the while.  She obediently licked up what he left on her lips.  He draped it over her head, making a sticky mess of her hair, and ordered her to clean his nook.  After another minute or two of slurping he gave her another cockslap and stepped back, enormous arms dangling at his sides.

“I GOTTA HAND IT to you, you know how to SUCK like the best of them.”  He stepped back to appraise his conquest.  “But… don’t let it go to your HEAD.”  He loped out, laughing at his own joke, cradling his bulge in an enormous hand as it slowly slithered back into its sheathe.

She wondered if someone would undo her hands so she could at least wipe her mouth.  She imagined the look in his eye at the very end, when he’d be the one at her mercy, and she’d be the one unleashing millennia of pent up cruelty.  That thought, along with a century of brutal training, kept her calm when the lights went off, leaving her still chained and filthy in the dark.


End file.
